I mina drömmar
by MustacheMjaou
Summary: Det här är i ett parallellt universum där Edward är människa och Isabella (Bella) är vampyr. Edward har flyttat till Forks med sin mamma och ser Isabella första dagen. Han är hennes vid första ögonkastet.


**I mina drömmar**

_**Del 1. Edward Cullen och Isabella Swan**_

"Ha det så bra nu, Edward!" ropade mamma från bilen medan jag gick mot den lilla skolbyggnaden i tegel. Jag skyndade mig in innan novemberkylan kunde göra mig allt för kall. Vi hade flyttat från London till Forks, USA, för några veckor sedan efter att pappa avlidit i cancer. Mamma var härifrån och hade alltid haft som hemlig önskan att få en anledning att flytta tillbaka. Tyvärr så blev det inte riktigt som hon fantiserat om, att hon skulle blivit förflyttad på grund av jobbet eller något sådant. Dock så var pappas död inte något som kom som en chock. Vi hade fåt vetat ett halvår innan att han inte hade mycket tid kvar och var därför förberedda.

Så här stod jag nu utanför skolan i småstaden min mamma växt upp i och skulle påbörja ett nytt liv. Men det skulle nog inte bli allt för svårt då Forks var väldigt likt England. Till mestadels molnigt, oberäkneligt väder. Det här kommer att bli bra. Tror jag.

När jag kom in i skolan var det tomt på folk. Alla satt redan inne på sina lektioner. Men mamma hade ringt skolan och förklarat att vi måste sätta oss in i tidsskillnaden. Egentligen hade jag redan ställt om dygnet för ungefär en vecka sedan, men mamma förstod att det skulle bli jobbigt för mig att möta alla på hela skolan ensam. Jag gillar inte när för många stirrar på mig med en gång. Jag vet inte varför, men när jag är i för stora folkmassor har folk en tendens att stirra på mig. Det brukade hända min pappa också. Farmor brukar säga till mig att det är för våra ögon. En gång frågade jag vad hon menade. Hon hade bara lett mot mig och förklarade att ögonen var nyckeln till själen. Det tog ett tag för mig att förstå att hon syftade på att jag och min pappa hade vackra ögon och därmed vackra själar. Jag vet att det stämmer gällande pappa. Jag tror aldrig jag någonsin kommer att möta någon med ett sådant stort och rent hjärta någonsin igen.

Jag var framme vid skolans reception. Där satt en liten dam med silvrigt lockigt hår och knallröda glasögon. Hon tittade upp på mig och log ett vänligt leende.

"Vad kan jag hjälpa dig med då, lille vän?" frågade hon med en lite knarrig röst. Jag log. Hon påminde mig lite om damen som bott tvärs över min gamla gata hemma i London.

"Mitt namn är Edward Cullen" började jag och såg hur hennes leende blev bredare då hon hörde min accent. "Jag är ny och ska vara hos…"

"…Mr. Brown. Ja, självklart" sa hon och reste sig upp. "Nu ska vi se. Aha! Här har vi det". Hon gick fram till mig och gav mig en hel hög utav papper. Hon började prata på om olika lektioner och lärare och erbjöd sig att följa mig till mitt hemklassrum där de precis börjat lektionen. Receptionisten knackade på dörren och en lång man med mörkt hår och fyrkantiga glasögon öppnade dörren.

"Det här är Edward Cullen, han är ny här" sa hon med ett leende och gick tillbaka till receptionen när han nickade och öppnade dörren för mig.

"Kom in" sa han. "Här har vi då den nya eleven jag nämnde för inte så länge sedan". Alla stirrade på mig. En grupp flickor som satt lite längre bak viskade något i öronen på varandra och började fnittra. Vissa av blickarna var nyfikna, andra avundsjuka men det som fångade min blick var flickan som satt närmast fönstret i mitten av klassrummet. Hennes hår var korpsvart och var lätt vågigt och hennes läppar var rödrosa. Hon var också likblek vilket fick hennes bärnstensfärgade ögon att lysa.

"Ja, du kan få sätta dig ner bredvid Miss Swan" sa han och pekade på den bleka vackra flickan. Jag svalde och gick mot henne. Jag är inte den som vanligtvis hetsar upp mig över vackra tjejer, men det var helt omöjligt att inte bli nervös när man tittade på henne. Jag tyckte det såg ut som om det ryckte till i hennes mungipa, men insåg att jag måste ha inbillat mig. För att inte känna mig allt för klängig så undvek jag ögonkontakt vilket var ännu svårare än att hålla pulsen i schack eftersom hon stirrade nyfiket på mig.

Mr. Brown fortsatte lektionen med ett enda kort avbrott då han lite snabbt sammanfattade för mig vad de sagt innan jag klev in i rummet. Han pratade om någon studieresa till Washington och speciella händelser under terminen och tro mig när jag säger att jag gjorde allt för att lyssna på vad han sa men så fort jag sneglade åt hennes håll så kände jag hur tankarna vandrade iväg och allt ljud försvann.

"Isabella" viskade hon till mig och log snett. Jag nickade och gav henne ett blygt leende. Vanligtvis blev jag aldrig nervös inför tjejer men det var något speciellt med den här.

"Men nu till engelskan!" sa Mr. Brown och lät obehagligt entusiastisk. Alla i klassen stönade högljutt när han plockade fram en hög med böcker. "Det är dags för lite Shakesprear, damer och herrar! Vi börjar med "Hamlet" och har några underbara uppsatser där emellan och fortsätter sedan med "Romeo och Julia". Åh, sluta gnäll, det här kommer att bli superkul". På sättet alla i klassen suckade och Mr. Brown log så var det inte svårt att lista ut att det inte alls skulle bli särskilt kul.

På väg ut från klassrummet så möttes jag av ett oerhört glatt leende.

"Hej, mitt namn är Jessica!" sa hon och lät som den lyckligaste flickan på jorden. Hon hade ett väldigt sött ansikte med höga kindben, klarblåa ögon och långt blont hår som var uppsatt i en hästsvans. Jag log lite halvhjärtat tillbaka.

"Hej" svarade jag en aning mindre entusiastiskt en vad hon gjort.

"Så du kommer från London? Åh vad kul! Ni pratar med sådan härlig accent, eller ja, det gör ju alla britter. Jag är klassråds- och elevrådsordförande och har därför tagit på mig ansvaret att hjälpa dig hitta till alla dina lektioner och självklart se till så att du inte blir helt ensam. Inte för att jag tror att det skulle kunna hända!" Jag kunde inte förstå hur hon ens lyckades hämta luft mellan meningarna. Så fort pratade hon. Hon fortsatte snacka på om att vi hade alla lektioner tillsammans och hon därför skulle kunna följa mig till dem. Sedan mumlade hon något om mina ögon och fortsatte så hela vägen till biologin. Hon satte sig ner vid ett bord en bit bak med några andra personer.

"…och Mrs. Hale är helt okej, fast ibland kan hon verkligen gå än på nerverna, alltså!".

"Som du då, Jessica?" sa en av killarna vid bordet och flinade när hon avbröt sig och blängde ilsket på honom. Jag kunde inte låta bli att småflina lite vilket fick killen att räcka fram handen och presentera sig.

"Mike" sa han och log. Han hade sandfärgat hår och gråa ögon och var skapligt bredaxlad.

"Edward" svarade jag kort.

"Han är från England!" flikade Jessica in och såg stolt ut.

"Nä, det menar du inte, Jess!" sa en röst. "Vi hade helt och hållet missat det på hans oerhört brittiska accent". Mike skrattade.

"Det här är Eric", sa han sedan och pekade på en asiatisk kille som också satt vid bordet "och det här är Angela". Den sista personen vid bordet, Angela, vinkade blygt och log försiktigt. Jag log tillbaka för att lätta på stämningen men det verkade ha motsatt effekt då hon rodnade häftigt och tittade ner i bänken. Jessica och Mike började attackera varandra med ord. Jessica lät irriterad medan Mike bara skrattade åt henne. Det var så uppenbart att han gillade henne men Jessica verkade inte märka något. Hon vända sig bort och surade och såg inte ens en skymt av hans olyckliga leende. Jag vände mig bort för att inte stirra precis i rätt ögonblick för att se henne komma ingåendes. Jag är väldigt bra på att läsa av människor. Jag kan på ett ögonblick lista ut vad de tycker och tänker. Jag är nästan omöjlig att ljuga för. Min pappa lärde mig att läsa av människors kroppsspråk eftersom att vi båda hade en typ av naturbegåvning för det och därför känner jag till nästan alla tecken på en lögn eller en motsatt åsikt. Som om det inte var nog besitter jag dessutom en typ av förmåga att förstå hur andra människor tänker och känner. Men när hon gick in i rummet och det nästan lös från hennes kritvita hy så kunde jag inte lista ut en känsla hon kände, en tanke hon eventuellt kunde tänka. Det stod helt stilla. Allt med henne var så distraherande att jag tappade fokus och istället beundrade hennes ansiktsdrag, ögon, hår…

"Vad säger du, Edward?" Jag hoppade till och vände mig mot alla som satt vid samma bord som jag.

"Va?" frågade jag dumt och Mike flinade en aning.

"Vi tänkte dra till Haket efter skolan och tröstäta för att skolan börjat och vi undrade om du ville hänga med?"

"Tyvärr, jag måste hem till min mamma och packa upp de sista flyttlådorna" svarade jag. Jessica och Angela utbytte sorgsna blickar och suckade. Flyttlådorna var en lögn. Mamma skulle låta mig slippa undan vad som helst för att få umgås med några nya vänner. Dock så var jag uppriktigt ledsen över det. Jag skulle väldigt gärna följa med dem men jag kände mig så galet ur balans. Att plocka upp skolböcker hade slagit mig med trötthet och jag kände mig tung i hela kroppen.

"Så du är intresserad av Isabella Swan?" sa Mike tyst till mig på väg till lunchen. Jag ryckte till. Hade jag stirrat så mycket? Mitt ansiktsuttryck fick honom att skratta.

"Ta det lugnt, ingen klandrar dig" fortsatte han. "Hon och hennes familj flyttade hit förra året. Alla är supersnygga och minst lika underliga. Alla barnen är adopterade. Mr. och Mrs. Swan är supertrevliga och jobbar båda på Forks sjukhus. Alice och Jasper är ett par. Alice är rätt så skum. Trevlig, men skum. Sedan har vi Rose och Emmet som också är ihop, även fast de mer verkar vara varandras andra hälft. Svårt att förklara. Jag tror du får se efter själv". Mike öppnade dörrarna till matsalen och jag förstod genast vad han menade. Alla från familjen Swan satt vid ett avlägset bord och pratade och jag listade genast ut vem som var vem då jag redan kände igen Isabella och Rose och Emmet satt som hopklistrade. De gjorde inget, som att hångla inför hela matsalen, men känslorna mellan dem ar så intensiva att de alla i matsalen märkte av dem. Därför gick det att gissa vilka som var Jasper och Alice. Alla var otroligt vackra och alla hade lika dana bärnstensfärgade ögon som Isabella. Det var den enda anledningen till att jag inte lät mig distraheras av Isabella. Hur kunde fem adopterade pojkar och flickor vara så olika, men ändå helt identiska? Det var helt enkelt inte logiskt.

_**Del 2. Och det var då jag förstod...**_

Fem veckor hade jag gått på Forks High school och julen började närma sig. Fem veckor och under fyra veckors tid hade jag vetat att jag var dödligt förälskad i Isabella Swan. Vi hade börjat prata efter min första vecka på skolan inom engelskan och biologin då vår lärare inom båda ämnena, Mr. Brown, hade placerat oss bredvid varandra och kallade oss för "det vinnande DreamTeamet!" (Vi vann alla små tävlingar han brukade sammanställa). Jag drog jackan tätare kring mig och virade runt halsduken istället för att låta den hänga värdelöst på mina axlar. Det var en riktigt kall kväll och självklart hade jag valt att gå ut på en lång promenad just på den här iskalla kvällen. Jag hade övertygat mamma att jag inte skulle gå vilse ("Hur skulle jag kunna gå vilse i lilla Forks, mamma?") och självklart hade jag nu gått vilse. Jag suckade. Det här var så typiskt mig.

Jag kom in på en gammal gångbana som var omgiven utav träd och började känna igen mig. Jag och mamma hade gått där en av de första kvällarna när vi flyttat hit. Jag släppte på garden och började gå långsammare och mer avslappnad med vetskapen om att det inte var allt för långt kvar innan jag var hemma.

"Ute och går?" Jag skulle känna igen den där vackra rösten var som helst. Jag vände mig om och mycket riktigt, där stod Isabella Swan, den vackraste och mest underliga flicka som fanns på den här jorden.

"J-ja, det är jag" stammade jag fram och blev genast tacksam över kylan som kunde vara min ursäkt.

"Jag ska åt samma håll, så vi kan ju ta sällskap?" sa hon med ett flin. Det var nästan som att hon kunde höra hur mitt hjärta slog lika snabbt som om jag precis sprungit ett maraton. Jag försökte hela tiden öppna munnen och säga något, men det slutade hela tiden med en suck. Tillslut stod jag inte ut.

"Förlåt om jag är extremt konstig. Jag brukar inte bete mig så här". Till min förvåning så började hon skratta.

"Det är okej, Edward" sa hon och log. "Jag är inte helt mig själv när jag är runt dig heller". Det sista hon sa fick mig att stanna upp och titta underligt på henne. Aldrig i livet att hon skulle känna likadant om mig som jag gjorde gällande henne.

"Om jag kunde så skulle jag rodna nu" sa hon mer till sig själv än till mig.

"Kan du inte rodna?" frågade jag i samma ögonblick som jag upptäckte att hon inte ens var lite röd om kinderna utav kylan. Det var när vi börjat prata mer på rasterna (min tredje vecka på Forks High School) som jag börjat märka udda saker med Isabella och hennes adopterade syskon. Jasper var alltid stel som en pinne och såg ut som om han skulle explodera vilken sekund som helst av att han var så spänd. Han flickvän, Alice verkade alltid veta udda saker som skulle hända. Till exempel så skulle vi åka iväg på en resa till Washington förra veckan och precis när Mr. Brown klev på bussen reste sig Alice upp och sprang ut ur bussen. Mr. Brown hade gått ut för att se efter vad det var och när alla andra kom ut stod hon och visade honom att ett av däcken på bussen var trasigt. Hade bussen åkt iväg med det där däcket så hade vi säkerligen kraschat ner i ett dike.

"Du har redan börjat märka underliga saker med mig och min familj. Det kommer ändå inte dröja länge tills du listar ut vad det är" sa hon enkelt.

"Hur kan du vara så säker på det?" frågade jag med höjda ögonbryn och började tänka på den gången du jag snuddat vid Isabellas hand för bara några dagar sen och hon hade varit iskall. Obeskrivligt och omänskligt kall. Hon log bara till svar.

"Du är en väldigt besynnerlig person, Bella". Hon stannade upp och såg frågande på mig och jag kom på att jag gett henne ett smeknamn. Men innan jag hann be om ursäkt hade hon börjat gå igen.

"Ingen har någonsin kallat mig Bella förut" sa hon tyst och log mot den frostiga marken. Jag höjde på ögonbrynen igen.

"Ingen? Någonsin?" frågade jag. Det fick henne att skratta av någon anledning som jag inte kunde förmå mig att förstå. Det blev tyst en längre stund. Jag ville att det här ögonblicket aldrig skulle ta slut, men jag började se skymten av mitt hus. Jag stannade mitt framför Isabella och stirrade ner, in i hennes ögon, och försökte få fram orden jag behövde få sagda.

"Jag måste få veta vad du tänker, här och nu. Det är så frustrerande att jag inte kan lista ut något om vad du tänker eller hur du känner. Det är som om du blockerar mig på något sätt". Hon såg upp på mig med chockerade ögon som sedan slappnade av när hon log.

"Jag tänker att du måste vara den mest underbara och vackraste man jag någonsin mött. Jag känner mig lycklig för att du äntligen vågar säga vad du har på hjärtat och jag vill väldigt gärna kyssa dig just nu". Jag visste att det var för tidigt att säga något om mina känslor till henne eftersom att vi knappt kände varandra och att kyssa henne nu vore ytterst olämpligt, men i det ögonblicket insåg jag att jag inte bara var förälskad. Jag var ovillkorligt och oåterkalleligt kär i Isabella Swan och oavsett vad det var med henne och hennes familj så skulle det aldrig förändra något. Hon var, nu och för evigt, den enda för mig.


End file.
